


The Night he Said Yes

by vobonim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobonim/pseuds/vobonim
Summary: To Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon is his Universe, the sun that makes his life shine brightly. The star that he can never be able to reach. So when Jihoon approached him one day & told him 'I already said yes last night', all the questions falls from his brain, asking every GOD & buddha's what did he missed last night at the prom.





	The Night he Said Yes

Coming soon...


End file.
